


Ist da noch jemand?

by ylieschen



Series: My still-angry-about-Civil-War Stories [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Not A Fix-It, Not Steve Friendly, Panic Attacks, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, not team Cap friendly
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylieschen/pseuds/ylieschen
Summary: Es sind paar Monate nach den Geschehnissen von Civil War. Tony hat das mehr mit genommen als er zugeben will und er fühlt sich Alleine...





	Ist da noch jemand?

Es sind paar Monate seit dem sogenannten „Bürgerkrieg“ vergangen und keiner der Beteiligten hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Tony Stark der ist, der an der Sache brach.

Die Geschehnisse in Sibirien haben ihn sehr mitgenommen. Doch dies erzählte er keinen der restlichen Rächer. Tony bemühte sich stets seine Masken aufrecht zu erhalten. Die Maske mit genau diesen Eigenschaften, die die anderen Avengers erwarten:

Egoismus, Arroganz, keine Selbstachtung und Narzismus. Genau das was Natasha einst über ihn geschrieben hat.

// _Iron Man ja, Tony Stark nicht empfohlen_.//

Dieser Satz spukte in letzter Zeit immer öfters in seinem Kopf rum.

Keiner von ihnen wollte hinter die Maske und den Bericht gucken, keiner wollte wissen, wieso er Iron Man geworden war, weswegen es den ARC-Reaktor gab.

In diesem Moment starrte das Genie auf das rot-blau-weiße Vibranium-Schild.

Sein Vater hatte dieses einst für einen Mann gemacht, der die Welt vor den Nazis und Hydra befreit hat. Er war der erste Superheld der Welt. Jetzt ist er ein „Kriegsverbrecher“ und das nur, weil er keine externe Kontrolle über die Avengers haben wollte. Aber man hatte doch bemerkt, dass, seitdem SHIELD nicht mehr offiziell existierte und die Avengers unabhängig agieren konnten, einiges schiefgelaufen ist. Tony streitet auch nicht ab, dass er Fehler gemacht hat. Besonderes Ultron. Aber der größte Mist ist wohl, dass sie dann alle gegangen sind. Sie haben sich alle auf Wandas Seite geschlagen. Ihr haben sie geglaubt, dass Tony an allem schuld ist. Aber dank ihr kam er überhaupt auf die Idee.

Die Anderen haben nicht gesehen was er sah. Sie waren tot, seine Familie war tot. Aber jetzt ist es egal. Sie sind eh alle weg.

Und dieser fucking scheinheilige Rogers glaubt, dass er ihn verzeihen wird, nur weil er Tony ein Brief und ein scheiß Handy geschickt hat.

Diesen Brief hatte er in der rechten Hand tausendmal zusammengeknüllt und wieder auseinandergefaltet. In der linken Hand hielt er das Steinzeit-Handy auf welchen nur eine Nummer eingespeichert ist.

Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Brief und er liest ihn zum milliardsten Mal:

 

_"Tony,_

_Ich bin froh, dass du wieder im Hauptquartier bist. Wäre nicht schön dich in irgendeiner Villa auf und ab tigernd zu wissen._

_Wir brauchen Familie. Die Avengers sind deine, vielleicht sogar mehr als meine._

_Ich bin auf mich allein gestellt seit ich 18 war. Ich habe mich nirgendwo richtig zugehörig gefühlt, nicht mal bei der Armee._

_Ich vertraue eher auf Menschen würde ich sagen, auf Individuen und ich habe Glück sagen zu können, dass die Meisten mich nicht enttäuscht haben._

_Deshalb darf ich sie auch nicht enttäuschen._

_Schlösser kann man austauschen, aber vielleicht sollte man das nicht._

_Ich weiß, ich habe dich verletzt, Tony._

_Ich dachte, wenn ich dir nichts von deinen Eltern erzählen würde, würde ich dir etwas ersparen. Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass ich mir nur selbst etwas ersparen wollte und das tut mir leid. Ich hoffe du verstehst das eines Tages._

_Ich wünschte zu tiefst wir wehren uns wegen des Abkommens einig gewesen._

_Ich weiß du tust das woran du glaubst und mehr kann keiner von uns tun._

_Wir sollten alle so handeln._

_Also, was auch immer geschieht, ich verspreche dir, wenn du uns brauchst, wenn du mich brauchst, ich werde da sein!_

_\- Steve“_

Er zerdrückte den Brief ein weiteres Mal in seiner Hand und warf ihn gegen das Schild.

»Fuck… Fick Dich, Rogers!«

Das Handy warf er auch gegen das Schild. Zu seiner Enttäuschung prallte es von diesem wieder ab und schlitterte über den Boden zu seinen Füßen. Er vergrub seine Hände in seinen Haaren und in dem Moment in dem er wieder zum Schild blickte, kamen die Bilder wieder. Rogers und Barnes schlugen auf ihn ein. Die Metallhand wollte den ARC-Reaktor aus sein Anzug ziehen, das Schild raste auf seinen Kopf zu.

Er merkte wie er keine Luft mehr bekam, wie die Panikattacke anfing ihn zu übernehmen. Er fiel auf die Knie und zitterte.

»Boss, Dr. Banner steht vor der Tür. Soll ich ihn rein lassen?« sprach FRIDAY ihn an, aber dieser hörte sie nicht. »Boss?«

Sie ließ mehrere Scans über Tony laufen und bemerkte, dass seine Körpertemperatur erhöht ist. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie den Milliardär helfen könnte.

»Nimm es weg! Schließ es ein! Bitte!« fing dieser nach kurzer Zeit an zu murmeln und wurde dabei immer lauter. So laut, dass es irgendwann Bruce draußen vor der Tür hörte.

»FRIDAY! Lass mich rein! Sofort!« rief er zu der künstlichen Intelligenz und FRIDAY öffnete wortlos die Tür.

Der Brillenträger ging mit schnellen Schritten zu Tony. Dieser hat sich mittlerweile auf dem Boden zusammengerollt, zitterte und japste immer wieder nach Luft. Bruce kniete sich neben ihn und versuchte erstmal ihn anzusprechen:

»Tony?« Genau das, was er erwartet hatte, geschieht. Er bekommt keine Antwort von seinem Gegenüber. »Hey Tony, ich bin hier. Ich bin für dich da.«

Er bemerkte, wie sich in seinem Inneren etwas regte. Plötzlich erinnerte sich Bruce daran, dass Tony der erste war, der den Anderen gleich akzeptierte. Was sagte Tony noch mal bei ihrer ersten Begegnung?

 _»Ich find’s toll wie Sie die Kontrolle verlieren können und zu einem grünen hässlichen und Wutmonster werden.«_ // _Beruhig dich bitte Hulk. Wenn du jetzt ausrastest wird das Tony auch nicht helfen!_ //

Der Doktor versuchte sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen, doch der grüne Schimmer in seinen Augen ging nicht ganz weg.

Bruce legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes, aber dieser versuchte ihn abzuschütten. Der Lockenkopf aber zog das Genie nur stumm in seine Arme.

// _So habe ich mir unser Wiedersehen nicht vorgestellt. Natasha sagte zwar, dass einiges vorgefallen ist, aber ich hätte nicht mit dem Ausmaß gerechnet_.//

Bruce fing an beruhigende Worte in Tonys Ohr zu murmeln. Nach etlichen Minuten schien sich der Milliardär beruhigt zu haben. Langsam hob er seinen Kopf und sah Bruce aus roten Augen an.

»Bruce?« Der Angesprochene merkte, dass die Stimme von Tony sich sehr gebrochen anhörte. Genau wie seine Augen, die gebrochen, stumpf und leblos Aussehen.

»Ja, hey.« flüsterte der Brillenträger. »Nat hat mich kontaktiert. Sie hat mir von dem Abkommen erzählt und ich bin hier um es zu unterschreiben.«

Er sah, wie Tony schluckte und leicht nickte. »Und ich bin hier, weil sie sagte dir geht’s nicht sehr gut.«

»Danke.« flüsterte Tony und lehnte sich leicht an Bruce. »Und auch an Hulky, dass ihr auf meiner Seite seid.«

Bruce nickte.

»Geht’s?« fragte dieser nach ein paar Minuten besorgt und Tony schnaubte gereizt.

»Sieht man nicht, dass es mir scheiße geht?!« Er schüttelte den Kopf. »Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht-...« Bruce lächelte ihn beruhigend an.

»Es ist alles in Ordnung.« Tony schluckte.

»Du solltest mich nicht so sehen.« sagte er und legte seine Stirn an Bruce Schulter.

»Wir sind doch Freunde oder nicht? Eine Familie.« Der Arzt legte eine Hand auf Tonys Kopf und streichelte über diesen. »Familie ist füreinander da Tony.«Das Genie reagierte auf diese Aussage patzig und krallte sich mehr in Bruce' Brust.

»Wo warst du dann vor ein paar Monaten, als der Rest meiner Familie mich verlassen hat?«

Bruce wurde unsicher, blieb aber ruhig.

»Ich war da wo ich sein musste. Weit weg, um meine Familie nicht zu gefährden.«

Tony schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

»Nein!« Tony fängt auf einmal wieder an zu zittern. »Nein, du-…«

Er sprach nicht weiter, aber Bruce merkte eine Veränderung in Tonys Verhalten. Es schien, als würde die letzte Maske brechen, die Maske des Tony Stark. Es schien, als lag in Bruce' Armen der kleine Junge, der alles hatte, außer das, was er immer haben wollte: Eine richtige Familie und die Liebe seiner Eltern.

Wie ein kleiner Junge suchte Tony Bruce' Nähe und setzte sich einfach in dessen Schoss, er drückte sein Gesicht gegen Bruce' Halsbeuge. Diese Tat trieb Bruce' Herz schneller zu schlagen und er wurde leicht rot. Nach wenigen Momenten spürte er, wie Tränen Tonys Wangen runterliefen, welche auf seiner Halsbeuge landeten. Er fing an durch Tonys Haar zu streicheln.

»Schhh. Diesmal bleibe ich. Versprochen. Hulk und ich passen auf dich auf Tony. Und du hast doch immer noch Pepper.« Diesen Namen hätte er nicht erwähnen sollen, denn Tonys Körper zitterte auf einmal mehr und er fing an zu schluchzen.

»Nein, sie... sie kann das nicht mehr. Sie hatte immer Angst, wenn wir auf Mission sind. Und wenn wir nicht zusammen sind hilft es ihr. Ich kann sie aber verstehen.« meinte er leise schniefend.

»Ich nicht.« Als Bruce merkte, dass er die Worte laut gesagt hat wurde er gleich rot und Tony hob verwirrt den Kopf.

»Wa… Was?« Bruce antwortet etwas stotternd:

»Ich... Ich meine... Sie... Sie weiß ganz genau, dass… dass du jemanden an deiner Seite brauchst um nicht unter zu gehen.« Tony legte sein Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter.

»Danke, dass du mich auch so magst, so schwach. Und, dass du nicht gehst. Und das du Anthony akzeptierst. Du bist einer der wenigen.« Bruce lächelte.

»Ich kann dir doch auch all mein wahres Ich zeigen. Du warst der Erste, der mich samt Hulk akzeptiert hat. Ich weiß, wie schwierig es ist jeden Tag Menschen was vorzumachen. Aber glaub mir Tony, ich nehme dich so wie du bist. Das macht dich nicht zu einen schlechteren Freund. Ich bleibe bei dir egal was kommt.« Angesprochener nickte, während ihm über den Rücken gestreichelt wurde.

»Kannst du das Schild irgendwo einsperren?« Er zeigte in die Richtung, wo dieses liegt.

 »Klar, werde ich machen« sagte Bruce beruhigend und Tony nickte.

»Tony…?« fragte der Lockenkopf nach einer Weile.

»Ja…?«

»Habt ihr mich vermisst?« Der Milliardär hob verwirrt den Kopf.

»Ihr?« fragte er.

»Na die Anderen und du.« Tony nickte.

»Ich schon. Die Anderen weiß nicht.« Bruce lächelte glücklich.

»Wirklich? Hast du?« Er gab Tony ein Kuss auf die Haare. »Wenigstens einer.«

Tony nickte noch einmal und schlang seine Arme um Bruce.

Sie saßen einige Zeit dort, bis Bruce merkte, wie sich die Atmung von Tony verlangsamte. Bruce musste lächeln, als er auf ein schlafendes Gesicht blickte. Er hob Tony hoch und brachte ihn in sein Schlafzimmer.

Am Ende des Tages wusste Tony Stark, dass es einer Person gab, auf die er immer zählen konnte.

Nämlich seinen Science Bro, Bruce Banner.

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs Lesen.


End file.
